A topic model is a type of statistical model for discovering the “topics” be contained in a corpus of documents. The topic model may include an unsupervised text mining method which may automatically discover latent topics from a set of text documents and may provide an organized manner by which a user may explore the corpus of documents.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced. Further, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.